Elemental Webs
by FantasyIntoReality8
Summary: Hannah didn't live the stereotypical paradise of a normal teenager. She has suffered more than your average person, and when she suddenly wakes up in a place she thought just existed in the movies, it gets even more unnatural. Propelled into a world of superheroes and villains, Hannah has to learn to survive her household, school, and the new addition of some amazing powers/romance
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't you just let me live a normal life!"

"Young lady! I have given you a life, but you are so stupid that you don't do anything with it! If only _you_ were the normal one, then I wouldn't have to suffer with this! Fix yourself, freak!"

I flinched back from the words. Usually I'm pretty unbreakable, but my dad always knows what to say to get under my skin. Nevertheless, I rebounded quickly from the blow.

"I am not a freak! A freak is someone like you who yells at their daughter! Why don't you fix your own life!" I bolted from our living room, escaping the sound of a shattering beer bottle. Just like he got under my skin, I aggravated him as well. Like father like daughter, right?

But I knew when I crossed the line or not. That's why I ran from the room; I did not want to see that broken bottle up close and personal. Unfortunately, my dad lacks that social awareness, the alcohol always clouded his judgement.

I sighed in defeat as I reached my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed the nearest chair and propped it underneath my door handle, kind of like in those horror films when they don't want to let the ax-wielding maniac inside. Sadly, I didn't have a proper lock, so I had to settle for this. At least it comforted me somewhat.

Once ensured that the chair would protect me, I plopped face first on my bed, proud that it held up once again. My bed had a rusted metal frame and the sheets weren't much better. They were falling apart at the seams, but it was understandable since I've had them for quite a few years now. The rest of my room wasn't much better. I mean, I have a crappy, vintage desk and my one chair, which was currently against the door. The floor creaked everywhere I stepped and the old paint was peeling off the walls. Yes, my room was absolutely _fantastic_.

I thought about my most recent fight with my dad. I had simply stated that I was going out with a few of my friends, and he suddenly decided to play the role of a responsible parent. After many months of drinking himself into a stupor, he decided to pay attention to me at this one moment. He argued that I was lying, that I didn't have any friends. Contrary to popular belief, I actually _do_ have friends and I am quite a nice person. But I never told my dad all that because I was scared he would take the only good thing away from me. And I slipped up. I spoke the word "friends" and he got pissed. Domino effect occurred and thirty minutes later we were still arguing, back and forth.

 _I wish mom was still here,_ I thought, _but in reality, I think her disappearance allowed her to escape the inevitable violence of the man she loved._

Pounding footsteps shocked me out of my thoughtful state, my bed shaking slightly with each step. I kept my fearful eyes trained on the doorway, awaiting the hopefully passing storm.

The drunken footsteps briefly hesitated outside my door. I sucked in a sharp breath, and breathed out in relief as I heard them continue on down the hallway. The jarring noise of a slammed door signified my successful escape.

I groaned, squeezing my fisted hands tightly. Why did I have to live with this! What made it so that I was chosen to live this life! _But I'm glad it wasn't somebody else that had to suffer. If I got this life to save another from having this torture, then I would gladly save them,_ I thought bitterly.

All day, everyday, I always wished to be in a different universe. A place where I could escape my current emotional torment. A place where I could be 100% happy. _And I wouldn't complain if the other dimension offered me superpowers either,_ I internally remarked.

I sighed. Now that I had my tantrum of the day, I was starting to get bored. I pushed myself off my bed, groaning slightly, and stumbled my way over to my window. Sliding the window open, I climbed through and stood on the metal platform, the one for a fire escape.

A gentle breeze combed through my hair, the cold air calming me. I carefully climbed the tiny metal staircase all the way to the roof. It wasn't that far of a climb. My apartment is on the fourth floor and there are only six floors in the building. So in no time at all, I was hauling myself over the edge of the roof.

The view was beautiful. The sun was just setting, casting a gorgeous orange glow over the city of New York. Shadows chased each other between the buildings, and combined with the light it was a perfect balance.

I sighed dreamily, and walked to the edge of the roof that faced the setting sun. I pulled myself up so I sat on the stone railing, enjoying all the simplicity that surrounded me at that moment. All my troubles washed away, and no thought of my brooding dad downstairs crossed my mind. Again, I simply enjoyed the moment. Who knew how long it would last.

I stayed out there long after the sun had completely gone down, and admired the vibrant moon. Day and night, no matter what time, all held a sense of beauty if you just knew where to look. _Whoa, that was pretty deep._ I patted myself on the back, enjoying my slight humor.

That's when I realized it was quite cold outside. I shivered at the oncoming wind, wishing I had brought a jacket with me. I thought about going to get one, but I realized that required me to go back to my room which was way too close to that man. I prefered the hypothermia.

So I stayed on the roof, enduring the temperature. It was probably close to midnight by now, and my eyelids begged for sleep. They constantly tugged downward, my head continually bobbing as I tried to keep my heavy head upright.

Eventually, I couldn't keep fighting the battle, and I let sleep wash over me. Not thinking about how I still resided at the edge of the roof, I let my exhaustion win. I felt the wind pick up at a relentless speed and saw a soft glow of orange through my eyelids, before I fully succumbed to the calling darkness.

* * *

 _Ugh, my head is killing me._ I groaned as the pain overrode my nerves, a very unpleasant experience if you ask me. Peeling my eyes open, I looked up at a bright, blue sky, the tops of buildings encroaching my vision of the sky as well. _Why the hell am I outside? And apparently, sleeping outside?_

Slowly, I heaved myself off the pavement. I kept a hand pressed to my temple, my headache becoming a real nuisance. I heard a few whispers around me, and hesitantly, I took a peek around me. There were people, staring directly at me. Whispering to each other like a pair of stereotypical girls and flicking their eyes in my direction every few seconds, or just unabashedly staring at me.

I moved both of my hands to cover my gaping mouth, eyes wide. I was so embarrassed and uncomfortable. I don't normally like to be the center of attention, and the crowd circled me like vultures.

I frantically looked around at the buildings, hoping I wasn't far from my apartment. In my delirious state, they all looked the same. And in my present mindset, I almost missed the appearance of a random person behind me. Almost. The gasps from my vultures were a big giveaway.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" I turned around, and almost fainted on the spot. I mean, you wouldn't expect a certain webslinger in a skintight red and blue suit to be standing behind you. A superhero that belongs in the Marvel cinematic universe, which are movies! The first thought to cross my mind was that I somehow ended up in a cosplay convention, but dismissed the idea when I realized we were clearly outside on a street and that the vultures were in too much awe of the man for it to be a simple costume.

I was snapped out of my reverie when the man awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. _Oh my god, I was staring at him for so long!_ I let loose an embarrassed giggle, before bolting inside the nearest building.

Once the doors closed behind me, I let out a deep breath. I realized my hands still covered my face, and quickly brought them down to my sides, thinking, _gosh that must have been an embarrassing expression to have the entire time._

The people in the lobby looked at me weirdly. I cleared my throat and rushed over to the receptionist desk. Luckily, I learned that I went into the right building, my apartment. So I just went up the stairs as fast as I could, unlocked my door, and then shut myself inside my room.

Before I went into panic mode, a loud crash sounded behind my door, making me realize my reality. I needed a quiet place to think, away from my angry drunk of a dad. As silent as possible, I climbed out my window and up to my roof. The harsh sun beat down on my back, but I could hardly care less. The one thought repeating in my head was-

 _What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

I paced the rooftop. Back and forth, back and forth, again and again. I tried to wrap my head around what just happened, but I just couldn't understand it. I mean, how the hell do you end up in a world where there is a Spiderman!

After hours of my frantic pacing, reality finally slapped me in the face. Oh _my god, I'm in a world where Spiderman exists!_ I froze in my tracks. I didn't know whether to be excited or scared. Excited because, hell, who wouldn't want superheroes to exist! But scared because I didn't know what this meant for me. _Do I just continue with my less than average life, or am I supposed to do something? I mean, I must have come here for some reason, right?_ My question invoked more thinking, and in no time at all I was back to walking across the roof, back and forth.

My feet burned by the time I decided to stop moving. I was too wound up from the events today and it was hard to relax. _I bet I'm gonna have a great time falling asleep tonight,_ I thought sarcastically.

The moon shined in the sky, and for a moment, I pretended that my reality hadn't changed; I denied the fact that my life would never be the same again. I simply closed my eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze, my thoughts actually flowing to a stop for a moment, allowing me this moment of peace. However, of course, all good things must come to an end. _But why did it have to be this good moment?_

I heard the twanging of something strange and the softest landing of a human body behind me. _Of course, of course! The universe just doesn't want to give me one second of tranquility!_ I huffed out an angry breath, but calmed myself before turning around to face my company.

 _Ladies and gentleman, your one and only, friendly neighborhood Spiderman!_ I'm sure even he could hear how loud my sarcastic thought was. But I have to admit, the suit _was_ awesome! Stark really did outdo himself.

I kept my analytical gaze on the boy, my _amazing_ detective skills at work. _Alright, he has the Stark suit, so it is either during Homecoming or right after it._ I nodded to myself, satisfied at my quick observation and assumption.

Then I realized that Spiderman looked at me oddly. My eyes widened and I crossed my arms across my chest defensively. _God, I must have looked stupid just staring at him. Oh shoot, he just asked me a question!_

"Umm, mind repeated that for me?" Even with the mask on, I could tell he gave me an unimpressed look.

"I was just asking if you were alright? You are a young lady out at night on a roof, and earlier in the day you were quite the spectacle. So are you okay?" I softened a bit when I heard the concern present in his voice. The funny, fake voice he used, but it was still cute despite that. It helped when I knew who he was underneath the mask.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," I replied simply. All I got was a curt head nod, and then a pointed look a my feet.

"And, uh, you do realize your feet are on fire, ma'am?" His fake voice broke at the end of his question a bit. I looked at him confused.

"I think I would know if my feet were-shit!" My feet were actually on fire! I stomped my feet frantically, hoping beyond all hope it would go out. It didn't.

"Spidey, do something!" I screeched at him. I was running all over the roof now. I bet I looked pretty comical.

"I don't know what to do!" he roared back at me in between his fits of laughter. _Guess I did look pretty hilarious._

I stopped for a brief moment in front of him. "Shoot my feet with your webs, Peter! You idiot!" I yelled. Bent over in laughter, he still managed to weakly point his hand towards my feet, and soon the iconic webs covered my shoes, and most importantly, the fire.

I let out a relieved breath. But I immediately perked up as I realized two things. _One: my feet just caught on fire with no reason whatsoever. And two: I just called Spiderman Peter. Shit! My mind just went blank for one second while I panicked! Maybe he didn't notice?_

I slowly glanced up from my webbed feet, and peeked at the boy from underneath my lashes. It seemed like he was just recovering from his oh so comical laugh session, and hopefully that meant a little forgetfulness. I gave him a small, hesitant smile.

"Sorry about that," I chuckled, "don't suppose you can get these off sooner, or do I have to wait the full two hours?" In perspective it was a simple, honest question, so I had no clue why that would get him to straighten up and narrow his mechanical bug eyes at me.

"How do you know they take 2 hours to dissolve?" he asked. My brain clicked as I realized my small mistake.

I quickly blurted out, "I heard it from one of your fan group!" _Eh, maybe it was a bit too fast._ Spiderman still looked at me suspiciously, and I tried to nonchalantly retain any of my nervous ticks. I stood still, enduring his intense stare.

Luckily, he didn't press the issue, and he soon prepared his leave.

"Alright then, I'll be heading off if I don't need to put out any more fires." He gave a two-fingered salute and got ready to jump off the roof.

"Wait! What about the webs?" I swear I could feel his obnoxious smirk underneath the mask.

"They'll dissolve in 2 hours," he coyly replied, and leaned over the edge of the building.

"Jerk!" I yelled after his form swinging away, and heard the distant sound of his laughter in response. _Gosh, it must have been a very amusing night for him. Or confusing._

I shrugged to myself, turning my attention to my feet, my most pressing issue at the moment. _There is no way in hell I'm waiting 2 hours for this shit._ I plopped my butt on the ground and began picking at the sticky substance. My attempt was proving fruitless however after going at it for a few minutes. This ticked off my impatient self.

With a huff, I flopped dramatically on my back, pushing myself backwards until my legs were fully extended into a somewhat comfortable position. _Hey, if I have to wait, then I'm going to try and sleep through it._ With that thought, and much fidgeting to find a place where rocks didn't dig into my back, I fell into a deep sleep, hoping to awaken soon.

* * *

My head was groggy as I rose to consciousness. I didn't want to move a muscle. So I layed there. On the roof. While it was pouring down rain!

I let out a screech as I comprehended the freezing water on my skin, jumping up instantly.

"Cold, cold, cold," was my mantra as I shuffled over to the fire escape stairs. I grimaced as I saw them; they looked especially daunting in the rain. _Ah jeez, I better not slip._ With great care, I slowly moved over the edge and perched on the first rung. I was about to continue my dangerous trek when I was gladly interrupted.

"You need a hand there miss?" I whipped my head to the right to witness Spiderman hanging next to me from the side of the building. Awfully close too, if I might add. But I was just proud of myself for not jumping in surprise at his sudden appearance. Guess the thought of slipping and falling to my doom was enough motivation not to move.

"Hehe, it would be appreciated," I said embarrassed. I'm not one for wanting or expecting help very often. Usually I'm the one helping somebody else, so I was a highly grateful for Spidey's concern.

"Alright then. Just trust me and please don't scream."

"I'm not a screamer, you idiot-" I let out a startled gasp as he quickly grabbed my waist and loosened his hold on his web, sending us into a freefall for a second. I had a vice grip on the arm that held me, but I didn't scream.

Miraculously, Spiderman stopped exactly in front of my window, which switched my terror to confusion for a second. But all thoughts vanished when I saw the protection my room had from the rain.

I immediately jumped out of Spidey's arm and into my dry room, silently enjoying the small heat it provided. I ignored the squelching noises my soaked clothes made as I moved around, and also the puddles that started to form on the floor. A warm chuckle reminded me that I still had company, and when I turned back around Spiderman was just making way into my room, away from the downpour outside. I gave him a small, but confused, smile.

"Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but why are you still here? You helped me, now shoo. I squish spiders that I find in my room." I made a jerky go-away motion with my hand, but he still stood in the middle of my room. "Also, while I still have your attention, how did you know this was my room?"

At this, Spiderman started acting more like the nervous teenager he was, scratching the back of his neck and letting out a shaky laugh.

"I might've done a background check on you, haha." I stared at him blankly. _I can't really blame him though. I probably came off as a very weird girl, and he just had Karen gather some quick information on me, not that there's anything to find._

I shot him a small eye smile. "Tis fine Spidey, no biggie," I chirped. He seemed slightly perplexed by my response; probably didn't get that type of reaction often. Nevertheless, he visibly shook off his confusion, and I was startled as he instantly switched to a more serious facade. So startled I was, that I took a tiny step backwards and tensed my muscles, ready to flee.

"Actually, I decided to stay cause we have something to discuss with you. Very serious matter in fact," Spiderman stated. _Oh shoot nuggets._

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to deserve the attention of a superhero besides being stupid and sleeping outside when it was raining," I frantically shouted out, "and what do you mean by _we_?"

"Exactly what he said. _We_ need to talk with you," interrupted a new voice. But I guess it wasn't that unfamiliar to me. I internally flinched, and dreaded how time seemed to slow down as I turned around to face the newcomer.

Leaning casually against my doorway was Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, nonchalantly straightening the cuffs of his suit and intensely analyzing me. This time I did visibly flinch, and my one thought bouncing through my head was,

 _Well this escalated pretty damn quickly._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well this escalated pretty damn quickly._

* * *

Simply put, I was in shock. Frickin' Iron Man, Tony Stark, was in my room… and glaring at me.

I shrunk back from his gaze, slowly retreating more towards Spiderman because he was the least one to worry about in this room. _But why the hell is Stark even in my house with Spiderman!_ I voiced these thoughts out loud. Well, more liked screeched.

Stark let out an audible sigh as he fidgeted with his ear, seemingly trying to get the ringing out of it. Even Spiderman took a step away from me at the sudden loudness, trying to protect his sensitive hearing.

Then I suddenly remembered, _my dad's still home!_ My worry of the two superheroes in my room flew out the window, and I rushed to Stark, yanked him inside my room, slamming the door shut. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to listen intently to any noise that would notify me of my father's awakening. The next few seconds were tense, and I could feel two gazes boring holes in the back of my head.

When I heard nothing, I began to breath stress-free again and turned back around to face my company, leaning against my closed door. My sudden fright had established a seriousness within me, and I knew I had to be smart with how to handle my current situation. But first,

"How did you get in my house? Actually nevermind, silly question. Better one is did my father see you?" They looked at me funny.

"Why would that be a silly question?" asked Spiderman, both of them avoiding my _real_ question.

"Well, look at the facts," I began, "Stark here is a genius and has lots of money. Plus, he is Iron Man with a lot of tech. Spidey here came through the window with me so I'm not worried about you. Back to Stark, with everything you have, it would be simple for you to invade the Pentagon!" I ended my little rant, and observed how the two superheroes look slightly impressed with my analysis of the situation.

"Well that is quite observant of you," started Stark, "but I came here for some answers." Spiderman crossed his arms and nodded his head in mimicry of his boss. "Why would you call Spiderman Peter? Don't bother lying cause we replayed the footage captured by Spidey's suit and it's all recorded and archived." _Gosh darn it Karen, why you gotta do me dirty like that. Now, what's my excuse?_

"Ummm, well this is a bit embarrassing, but as you can imagine when I said that, it was in a very frantic time with my foot on fire and all," I inwardly cringed at how my voice somehow became condescending, "and my last boyfriend's name was Peter…" I trailed off and started sniffling. _If I'm going to sell my stereotypical, devastated ex-girlfriend act to these guys, I'm damn sure gonna get a Grammy out of it._

So the rest of my explanation had sniffles littered throughout and me blinking my eyes rapidly, trying to get my naturally dry eyes to form tears.

"We had recently broke up, and I used to rely on him for everything! So I guess I was just trying to call out for the boyfriend that I thought would protect me forever. But he wasn't there!" My finale was a big sob with fake tears doing their best to dribble down my face. _Finally those tear ducts are working. But for someone who hates crying, this is humiliating,_ I inwardly sighed.

My head was bowed, pretending to be defeated. I peaked through my lashes at Spiderman and Iron Man trying to gage their reactions. Stark just looked bored with the entire thing, annoyed that he took off work to confront a hormonal teenager. Spiderman's mechanical eyes were a bit widened in shock, but overall equally unimpressed just like Stark. I internally high-fived myself. _Good job Hannah, that was an amazing acting job! Why thank you internal Hannah, you're too kind._ I did my best to stifle my giggles at my insane thoughts.

"Well this was a complete waste of my time," Stark clapped his hands together to signify the end of the discussion. But I didn't want him to leave yet; I wanted to have a bit of fun.

"Wait a sec," I stopped my efforts at crying and instead plastered an innocent, confused look on my face, "why all the kerfuffle about Spidey's name?" I gasped. "Is his real name Peter?"

The boys looked startled and Spiderman started sputtering in an effort to form a response.

"We have no reason to answer your question, especially to someone as insignificant as you," Stark said. I stared at him incredulously. _Well that "fun" idea didn't last long._ Even Spidey seemed taken aback.

"Why you big idiot! If anything it's the other way around! You should be grateful that I answered your question and gave you time out of _my_ day! You have no right to deem _me_ insignificant to _you_! I am more amazing and kind than you ever were in your 90 years old man!" I breathed heavily afterwards, my fists clenched together as I held back from giving this man a nice bruise. My nails dug into my skin, and I wouldn't be surprised if they broke the skin.

Stark seemed impressed, and glanced up and down my raging form.

"Okay, I'll leave."

Then Stark just simply walked out of my apartment, softly closing the door behind him. I was pissed at how he just brushed off my insults, so I pettily walked to the front door, opened it and then used my anger to slam it shut.

I huffed and stomped back to my room, slamming that door as well.

"Get out." Spiderman wasted no more time to launch himself out the window and into the city beyond.

With my room cleared of all superhero presence, I finally relaxed my entire body. My muscles turned to jello, and I fell to the floor in a jumble of limbs. I stayed there, too exhausted to get up.

Frantically, I scrubbed my face, hoping it would get rid of any remaining anger. I couldn't think at the moment, or wouldn't is more accurate. If I thought one more time about Iron Man's stupidity, I was going to punch a hole through the wall. _Ugh, he didn't seem this stupid and annoying in the movies._

I layed there for a decent amount of time, but of course, I had to be interrupted at some point. It just happened to be the alcoholic I lived with.

"Hannah, open the goddamn door!" He pounded my door relentlessly, making the entire room shake. Not wanting to anger him more, I swiftly jumped up and opened my door, ignoring the quivering of my limbs.

The man behind my door, I didn't recognize him. He used to be my father, but now he had the temperament of a sailor and the looks of a ragged drug lord. His eyes were dilated and bloodshot, warning me that he had been drinking lately. My father was kind of gross with a sweated through white tank top that clung to every crevice, and a dirty pair of boxers on. I disdainfully eyed the half-empty beer bottle in his hand, before turning my full attention to the man's sweaty face.

"The gov has been on me lately about child care, pssh like they think they know how to take care of _my_ ward, and now I have to send you to some stuck-up school to get em off my trail. Apparently, the one I'm sending you to ain't enough," he let out a deep belch which I cringed away from, "get out of my house at 5:30 every morning and go to Midtown High School. If I see you in the house a second after that, you know what will happen, bitch." With that cheerful thought, and a deep swig of whiskey, he stumbled to the living room, leaving me in despair over my thoughts.

I softly shut the door, remembering the abuse it endured minutes ago. I pressed my forehead against the cool wood, allowing myself to gain control over my breathing. As I said before, I hate crying.

A freezing wind swept my room, and I realized that my window was still open. I wiped my eyes, making my way over to it. My hands were prepared to close it, but I just rested them there. The city seemed extra pretty today, so I just stared at it. The sun beat down on the pavement, but it glittered off the buildings and skyscrapers. Staring out at New York was always calming, hence why my favorite spot is the roof.

Between the glowing buildings, I could make out brief flashes of red. I secretly smiled to myself, the image of Spidey letting out whoops of joy as he saved his city just like in the movie gave me slight amusement. And that's when it hit me.

 _Doesn't Peter go to Midtown High?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Doesn't Peter go to Midtown High?_

* * *

That thought stuck with me throughout the rest of the day. I was pretty confident that it was true, but that didn't mean I wanted it to be. Having Peter Parker at the same school would be such a pain. Avoiding him and all that.

 _Hell, maybe I might just try and spring a surprise on him. Hiding the truth is just another pain in the ass. Especially when you've watched enough superhero movies or tv shows to know that the truth_ always _comes out._ I pondered that for a moment, but ultimately dismissed the idea. _If they're worried about me, then let them work for their oh so desired answers._

I had no doubt in my mind that once little Spidey noticed me, he would try and get close to me. Probably on behalf of a curious Stark.

 _The jerk._ I had to fight the involuntary scowl off my face. A somewhat good nights sleep still hadn't calmed all my anger over that arrogant asshole.

I rolled over on my bed, the metal joints squeaking in protest as I shifted. I lazily tapped the home button on my phone, making it light up my dark room with fluorescent, eye-damaging brightness. I took a few seconds to let my eyes adjust, then glanced at the time.

I bolted up from my bed, eyes wide in astonishment. _It's already 5:15!_ I screeched internally. I raced around my room, packing school supplies in a dirty book bag and getting dressed as quickly as possible. This was probably the finest moment in multi-tasking history, and I don't want to hear any scientific explanation about how your brain just switches back and forth between tasks really fast. I would like to hold onto my idea of a civilian superpower.

With everything gathered, I ran out of my room and the apartment, slamming each door as I went. I finally allowed myself to breath and looked down at my phone to check the time. _5:29, just in the nick of time._

My stomach let out a loud gurgle, reminding me that I had foregone breakfast. I let out an agonized whine, regretting not grabbing something to eat. But I knew that there had been no time and there was no way I was going back into the apartment. Especially when I had felt the burning gaze of drunken eyes on my back as I rushed out of the living room.

I figured that I would just grab some food from the new school, granted they provided those services. But what school didn't? I decided to take my chances, _not like I had any other option cause I'm broke_ , and headed off to my new school, Midtown High School.

To be honest, I actually didn't know where the school was. My father hadn't provided any directions, and my knowledge from the Spiderman: Homecoming movie recalled that it didn't explain the specific directions to the school. _Guess I'll have to ask a random person._

I groaned in annoyance. I hated interacting with people. I mean, I'm a nice person and all, but I'm one of those nice people that will be standoffish until you initiate a conversation with them. Once you establish a conversation, I can be very polite; the conversation ends, and I'm back to anti-social, don't mess with me, Hannah.

I observed the quiet street I walked down. The sun had yet to rise at this early hour, and not many friendly people populated the streets. I happily settled on the sandwich shop that was showcased in the movie. I was lucky enough to be just passing it, and it was such an iconic building that I couldn't miss it.

I knocked on the door, looking in through the clear portion of it in efforts to spot the friendly shop owner. I was once again lucky and saw him stumble out of one of the doors leading to the kitchen. He looked confused, so I knocked again and gave a sheepish grin and wave. _God, I must look like such a creep,_ I realized.

The guy approached me warily, and opened the door only wide enough to let sound pass through.

"Can I help you miss? I'm sorry but we don't open for another 2 hours," he questioned hesitantly. I smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry to disturb you and I don't need a sandwich. Actually, I just need directions. Can you tell me how to find Midtown High?" He looked mildly shocked, but I think my soft demeanor allowed him to trust me a bit more as his eyes lost their suspicious gleam.

"Of course dear," he brightly replied, and commenced to tell me the instructions on how to reach my destination. I thanked him kindly. "Oh it's no problem. Do you want a sandwich to eat while you wait for school to start? You have a long time ahead of ya and you look mighty hungry. It's on the house."

Involuntarily, my stomach decided to voice its opinion at that moment, and without a word the owner disappeared to grab a sandwich. In no time at all, he was back, this time accompanied by a white plastic bag, most likely carrying a sandwich.

"You really didn't have to," I said as he handed me the bag, "but I do thank you, tremendously."

"It's no problem, dear. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that note, he locked the door, and I continued my trek towards school, but with food this time.

The entirety of the walk was about 15 minutes, and in that time the sun crept over the tops of the smaller buildings. Soon, the city would be chaotic, but by that time I would safely be in a classroom.

I walked up the cement steps leading to the prestigious school, throwing my finished sandwich wrapper in a nearby trash can, and that was when I noticed how the school looked abandoned. There were no students walking about, not even a lonely janitor. The windows either had no light or a very dim light within. _I can't be that early,_ I thought.

I reached the front doors and gave them a good yank. They didn't budge. I yanked on them again and they rattled a bit, but ultimately held still. I was locked out. I let out an annoyed huff. It hadn't occurred to me to ask when school started, and it was so _typical_ of my father to trick me into getting out of the house earlier. _Must have been why the sandwich guy took pity on me._

Stomping down the steps, I walked a little ways off and plopped down on an open bench. I immediately shot up again when the cold moisture that had gathered on the metal bench during the night soaked through my leggings. I grunted in disgust. Unwillingly, I sat back down, knowing the water would dry soon enough.

And so I waited. And waited. And waited. For 2 hours! That was when I saw the first sign of life. A person drove into the parking lot recklessly, the expensive tires screeched in protest as they swerved into a spot. I stared wide-eyed at the sports car. Never would I have thought a highschool student is worthy enough for a car as amazing as this. _Spoiled brat._

Said brat jumped out of his car and slammed the door shut, swinging a backpack over their right shoulder. They must have sensed me watching or something, because they turned their head to look in my direction.

I was shocked, but not overall surprised at who they were. _Who has too much parental money and a form brimming with cockiness verging on full-blown asshole? You guessed it folks! Flash Thompson._ I was not overall happy to meet him. Honestly, I was hoping to stay far away from him. I just knew, if he said one smart-ass comment, I would give him a piece of my sandwich. My knuckle sandwich.

I cringed as I saw him smirk, and grimaced even more as I witnessed him walk over to me.

"Hey, beautiful. What you doing here so early?" Flash sat down next to me on the bench, and automatically dropped an arm over my shoulders. My back stiffened and I roughly shoved it off. _The audacity of this man!_

I turned to gaze at the boy, being as polite as I possibly could. "Just waiting for school to start." He nodded knowingly. _Bitch, why you acting like that was a question and you knew the almighty answer? It was a freaking statement now leave!_

Apparently, he doesn't have mind-reading powers, and his next movement was to indiscreetly place a hand on my knee. I glared at it.

"Oh baby I know how you feel. School is such a drag that I don't know its purpose anymore. But what can you do? Our parents just enjoy torturing us." He scowled at the thought of his parents, and I scowled at him. He had no idea what it meant to endure a parent's torture.

With a quick snap of my wrist, I smacked his sickly hand off my leg. He snatched it back, a wounded expression on his face. I didn't care. With one last burning glare, I walked to the school entrance to check if it was open yet. _Oh please be open. It would be humiliating with Flash watching,_ I silently begged.

Fortunately, the door swung silently open after a little push, and I allowed myself a moment of quiet triumph. The sound of heavy footsteps behind me alerted me to the idiot following, and I quickly rushed inside, definitely making sure to slam the door behind me. I let out a snicker as I heard a cry of pain right as the door banged shut.

I looked around at my surroundings, spotting the office that wasn't too far from the entrance. I tried to gracefully scramble over there, eager to get away from a certain boy. A nice-looking lady behind a desk startled at my sudden appearance, but quickly replaced her surprise with a friendly smile, albeit somewhat forced.

"Hello, what's your name?" she politely asked, turning back to her computer. _I guess she's expecting the new student, moi._ I let myself have a moment to gather myself before engaging in the boring discussion with her.

"Hannah White. I'm new here." The lady nodded knowingly, proving my previous thought correct.

"Well Ms. White, here's your schedule," she reached across the desk to hand me a folded up piece of paper, "and you're a little early so your school guide isn't here yet. Although I have no idea when he would show up. Some days he is super early and other days he is rushing through the door late by a period." She shook her head, exasperated.

 _What would be my luck, that my privileged guide would be none other than Peter Parker? Ya, I can see it. Good movie drama._

"Actually," I started, "I'm pretty good with directions so set me up with a map of the school and that will be better than any good-grade guide." She looked surprised at my bluntness, and silently handed me another folded up paper. "Thanks!" I chirped.

I walked out of the office, leaving desk lady to her opinions of me, and studied my schedule. _Oh shit, these are different classes than I had at my last school. Hard classes. Probably father set it up so I would fail._ I sighed in frustration. _It's a good thing that I studied outside of school. Might actually be challenged this year._ I begrudgingly accepted my schedule, and started to wonder down each hallway and stairway, familiarizing myself with the layout before the stampede of teenagers came in. At this point, students silently trickled in and exponentially increased their rate of entry. _Whoa, that description was sciency._

I decided to make myself scarce, heading directly to my first period classroom that I had passed a few doors back. The classroom wasn't anything special. Just normal with paired desks organized throughout the room, posters showcased on the walls, and the standard, official desk for all teachers.

Behind this particular desk was a man I didn't recognize from Spiderman: Homecoming, so he must be an extra. His eyes shot up from his computer, startled to see me this early. _Why does everybody get so startled with all my entries today?_ After a few seconds, his face split with a soft grin. I instantly liked him.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Claud and you're a bit early but there are assigned seats, considering that I require a lot of partner work." The man's voice was very crackly, much like a former smoker and I felt my face fall slightly as my respect for him was lost a bit. "Give me a few minutes and I'll print out the seating chart." I nodded in acknowledgment, plopping my butt down in a chair close to the front but still in the middle. My eyesight is good but it isn't the greatest. I find myself squinting a lot throughout my days. If I was placed in the back, I would have to pull out my cheap prescription glasses I found at the dollar store. _They probably ruin my vision more than helping it, though._

And so I waited. And waited. And waited. _What the hell! I don't have good patience so get the school day started!_ Coincidently, the bell rang at that moment. I let out a huff of irritation and as if on command, the students started piling into the classroom. Mr. Claud pulled up the seating chart on the projector and I squinted in order to make out the names clearly. But I mostly just looked for my school picture.

I scanned the rows with my eyes. _Not that one, not that one. Oh, he's kinda cute. Not that one, not that one._ Finally, I caught sight of my unruly picture day hair located smack dab in the middle. I smirked, seeing as how I just needed to transfer myself one desk back from where I currently seated. So that's what I did, and after I had situated myself, I realized something. _I didn't check who my seat buddy was._

I turned back to the screen, leaning my body left and right in order to see through the barricade of teenagers. A clear spot opened up, and I desperately glanced through it.

I saw the picture first, and then I read the name second to make sure my vision hadn't turned to shit. The name confirmed the picture. My face drained of color, and I ran a shaking hand through my hair.

"Umm, h-hello," a masculine voice stuttered to my right. I peeked at him through my curtain of hair, immediately shutting my eyes closed afterwards, the one thought running through my head,

 _Why the fuck did it have to be Peter Parker! I haven't planned any of my excuses yet!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Why the fuck did it have to be Peter Parker! I haven't planned any of my excuses yet!_

* * *

I slowly sat up fully, ready to take on the brunt of acting I would have to do. My hands flopped on my desk and my hair gracefully swung away from my face. I heard Peter release a small gasp, most likely from the sudden recognition of me. _Bet he's overjoyed to do some acting of his own, little Spidey._

My eyes met his gaze, more like an blatant stare, and his eyes widened even more if it was possible.

"Your eyes are so blue…" he trailed off under his breath. I raised an eyebrow in silent question. After an awkward couple of seconds, he seemed to realize that a rule of society was staring is rude, and snapped out of his trance, shaking his head briefly to expel remaining thoughts.

 _Aww, he looks just like a lost puppy!_ I internally squealed, making sure my expressions stayed neutral.

"Sorry," he muttered and quickly took the chair at the desk next to me, burying his head in a textbook at record speed. I shrugged and grabbed my phone, using the black reflection to check my eyes. Unsurprisingly, they were their normal hazel color. Fear and confusion raced through my body. _I_ know _my eyes are hazel, so why did Peter, the guy with the extraordinary hypersensitive vision, say my eyes were blue?_ I wasn't some idiot who would shrug this off like a stereotypical movie character only to have the information bite them in the ass later in the plot. I knew that Spiderman's vision was perfect, and this was something _very_ unnatural. I decided to be extra aware for the day and take notes on any abnormality, no matter how small. _Who knows? Maybe Stark injected me with something and made me his little lab rat. Parker over here is just to observe and ask the generic questions of a doctor. Are you alright? How are you feeling? Can I help you with anything? How was your morning?_

"Are you ok Hannah? You've been like that for 5 minutes now." I whipped my head around to face Peter, him flinching back from the sudden movement and my piercing stare. _Can he read my mind now? Oh who am I kidding. Spiderman can't read minds._

I relaxed my posture a bit, draining the tension surrounding our combined desks. "Just woke up too early today, I guess." I gave him a small smile, instantly receiving one in return.

"Well, if you're ever not feeling well again, tell me and I'll do anything you want me to in order to help." Peter visibly cringed at the end of his sentence. Suspicion corroded my mind, Peter basically speaking my thoughts was unnerving. _Maybe I was right? Did Stark inject me with something? This isn't normal Spiderman observation, these are actual doctor questions! What's going on!_

I mumbled an ok, and Parker gave a nervous, jerky nod. We quickly turned away from each other, busying ourselves quickly with something in order to not interact.

And that was basically how the rest of our day went. Whenever we passed each other in the halls, we kept our heads low and peeked at each other in our brief passings. Almost everytime we made eye contact, and everytime I squealed and quickened my footsteps like a chicken. I still firmly believed that Stark was using Parker to spy on me, which kind of saddened me because in my past life, I always imagined that the infamous Peter Parker and I would be best friends. Of course, that was all a fantasy because back there it was just the beautiful imaginations of the people behind the Marvel universe, and the amazing acting of Tom Holland.

The morose thought of my past life made me frown. _I'm never going back there. My old life is gone. But is this universe a better option? Or will it just put me into unnecessary danger?_ This was the one time when I didn't flinch away from Peter's hesitant gaze as it found me walking in the hall. Instead, I steadily maintained eye contact, my thoughts depleted my cares of laying low. His eyebrows initially rose in surprise, but then furrowed again as he must of seen the blank gleam in my eyes.

Our staredown was suddenly broken when the locker next to where Peter was leaning against the wall slammed shut. We both jumped in surprise.

"Hey, man so I was thinking…" said the guy next to Parker, and then I realized it was Ned. _It was a Ned sighting people!_ As Peter returned his attention to his best friend, I scurried down the hall and to my next class. I hadn't realized that I had stopped in the middle of the hallway as I had, basically, a staring contest with Peter. _God, that must have looked weird._

It was the last class of the day, and I had the glorious privilege of spending it in a shop class of sorts. The room looked oddly familiar for some reason, especially when I stood next to the teachers desk and looked back at the desks at a slight angle. I shrugged off the odd sensation, and made my introduction with the teacher. The man pointed to a random seat, telling me that that would be my workplace from now on.

I jovially strolled over to my desk, my previous sad thoughts pushed to the back of my mind. I dumped my stuff on the table surface, and laid my head on my arms, patiently waiting for class to start. _I hope_ he _isn't in this class. Give me some reprieve universe!_

Astonishingly, all my classes had Parker in them. It was so surprising every damn time I would walk into the class and he was just sitting there doodling in his notebook. And to top it all off, the farthest I was able to sit from him during these classes was at most three seats away. I always felt his curious gaze burning into my back, and I was on edge all day long. I just wanted a rest.

So when the bell rang and no Spidey arrived, I let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

But of course! The universe hated me! And so when a loud pounding noise was heard just outside the classroom, I knew it was something ominous. A few seconds later, the classroom door burst open, and my _favorite_ two people in the school rushed in.

They mumbled a bunch of sorrys to the teacher, but he was barely paying attention anyways. They briefly looked at each other, shrugged, then quickly took their seats. Right next to me!

I buried my face in my arms, hoping beyond all hope that they wouldn't recognize me. _Well at least I hope Parker doesn't see me, while Ned and I are still strangers._

I jumped as I felt somebody poke my arm, letting out an undignified squeal. I turned to glare at said person who disrupted my disguise, only to find it was innocent Ned. I was able to catch the brief words of panic that Peter was whispering quickly at Ned and saw him snap his jaw shut with a clunk, when he noticed me looking. Parker's eyes were wide and his body was frozen, while Ned was just smirking up a storm. _Parker must have told Ned about me, and being the good friend Ned is he is trying to torture Peter with my presence. I would respect him for that, except for the fact I don't want to interact with Spidey either._

"What," I snapped. Ned looked slightly taken aback by my tone. I was surprised with myself cause that sounded too harsh even for _my_ ears. I made sure to sound less angry next time.

"U-u-h, nothing! Ignore my idiot friend please." _Aww, Peter's nervous stutter was so cute!_ I raised an eyebrow in question, and turned to look at Ned, silently dismissing Parker's request and giving Ned the right to speak. _Very judiciary of me, I know._

Ned's face broke out into a grin and his eyes sparkled in amusement, the complete opposite to his friend sitting on his left side.

"You're new. What's your name?" he asked. I swear he was just like a giant teddy bear; his heart was so innocent and sweet. _I wonder if we're at the point in the movies were he knows about Peter's little secret? If not, I'm so there when he drops the lego Death Star._

"Hannah White, at your service," I responded cheekily. I would've offered my hand to shake, but I don't like touching too much. Ned's eyes brightened in appreciation of my humor.

"Well madam," he said, playing along, "you can call me Ned, and have you met my good friend Mr. Parker hither? He is a shy one that he is." Some point during his introductions, Ned gained a British accent. It was terrible, but funny nevertheless.

I watched as Peter cheeks brightened into a rosy red, and he released a nervous chuckle. He shot a glare at Ned, the look sending him six feet under. I quietly giggled at his embarrassment, and Peter's eyes immediately flickered to mine, his sensitive hearing catching the delicate sound.

"Why indeed, I have met Peter." I smirked. _I'm just gonna give up on laying low. It's obviously not going to happen. I mean, I have him in every single fickin' class for crying out loud! I can at least interact with them without it being weird._

Peter looked a tad surprised, probably expecting me to crawl back into my protective shell of introversy. _Not this time buddy._

He let a tiny smile crawl onto his face, and I felt a sense of victory, although I didn't know why.

"Ya, we have every single class together Ned," he answered his friend's question. Ned looked between us, face shaped in perfect shock. He quickly recovered though.

"Oh that is splendid! You shall be the best of mates!" Ned dramatically clapped his hands, still going with the accent.

"Drop the accent Ned."

"Don't use the term mates."

Peter and I both looked at each other, eyes wide and eyebrows high in surprise at our synchronization. _Wow, that rhymed._

"You don't like the accent?" Ned pouted. Peter dragged his gaze away from me to roll his eyes at his friend. They soon started a small conversation slash argument about different accents, and I just put my head back down on the desk.

The day was exhausting enough for me, and I needed some desperate shut eye. Luckily, I had enough trust in the boys next to me to wake me up at the end of school, so I let myself drift off into a restless oblivion.

 _I am so glad they didn't catch what I said. Too much explaining and judgement for one day._

* * *

Peter's POV:

Even though I was adamantly arguing with Ned, my full attention was still focused on the girl I came to know as Hannah. I know Mr. Stark put me in charge of watching and observing her, but she really was something else.

There always was this gleam to her eye that made it seem she knew something you didn't or that she knew all your secrets. Not to mention her weird behavior. She's calm and collected at school, but when and I confronted her, she was a literal trainwreck! But she is so confident _here_.

 _And what's with her being in all my classes?_ I mentally screeched. _I bet Stark had something to do with it._ I have no doubt that he was behind that little coincidence, but that just made my job all that much harder.

My mind slowly started to drift away from my conversation with Ned, leaving him to rant on and on about how guttural a German accent sounded compared to Russian. Instead, the image of flashing blue orbs caressed my mind. The memory of Hannah's eyes during that class, I don't think I could ever forget it. They were so blue, like lightning had struck the caribbean sea; they stared into my soul, and made me feel a new level of vulnerable. I couldn't tell if I liked or disliked the feeling. But all too soon, I remembered how they flashed back to a normal hazel eye color, accompanied by a flash of fright over her delicate features. I could literally see the gears turning in her head as she overthought something, and I desperately wanted to know what it was. Ever since that moment, everything was awkward and she wouldn't look me in the eye again. But I probably wasn't much help either cause I looked away as well at any form of visual contact. _I can't help it! Every time I looked at her all I could see was mesmerizing blue eyes! What the hell was wrong with me!_

"Peter, peter...PETER!" I jumped out of my seat violently, and I barely managed to grab the edge of the table to prevent an embarrassing fall. Still, I could feel the blood rushing to the tip of my ears as I realized how loud my reaction was. But looking around the classroom, everyone was engrossed in their work, except for sleeping beauty and my idiot friend. _Wait sleeping beauty?_

"Peter are you alright? You left me there for a second," Ned asked, quite concerned. I dragged my gaze over to his chocolate brown eyes and gave him a nod, appreciative of his concern.

"Ya I'm fine Ned, no worries." He looked at me suspiciously before I visibly saw him drop the topic. I let out a relieved breath.

"So," Ned started off mischievously, "what do you think of the new girl? You seem pretty tongue tied around her." I felt my face blare a bright red, and I scrubbed my hands over my face in an effort to force the obnoxious color away. "No way," I heard Ned whisper, and peaked at him to see a literal sparkle in his wide eyes. "Do you have a new Liz Allen?" he whispered yelled.

I dramatically shushed him. He was being way too loud and I didn't want to wake the source of our discussion. I nervously glanced over at her, happily seeing that she still peacefully slept.

I turned a glare on Ned. "Would you please be quiet?" I hissed. "And no this is not another you know who situation," I squeaked out after seeing his unimpressed look. Still, he looked unsatisfied by my answer.

"Oh, so we're going with the 'she shall not be named' route? Well, Mr. Potter, you seem to be giving her a lot of googly eyes today. I swear that your eyeballs are drawn to her; they find Hannah everywhere in the halls! I don't know how you do it!" I scoffed. _I know, it's called heightened spidey senses._ "See you're doing it again!"

I shocked myself, and realized he was right. During his little rant, my gaze had inadvertently drifted to look at her face, her brown hair falling gracefully to block the sunlight from her eyes, and the curtain moving gently as she breathed deeply from her slightly parted, pink lips.

"No I'm not." I winced as I said it a bit too quickly, and I knew that Ned caught it. He gave me a meaningful look, but seeing the hesitance in my eyes realized I was creeping back into my shyness shell. He doesn't like that version of Peter Parker.

Quickly, he started animatedly talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was lost in my own thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't she get out of my head! I might have to bring this up with Mr. Stark, this is getting weird. I especially have to tell him about the blue eyes, and her knowing attitude._

 _I mean, it's not like she knows my secret._

 _Right?_


	6. Chapter 6

_I mean, it's not like she knows my secret._

 _Right?_

* * *

A hand ruffly shook my shoulder, disrupting my peaceful sleep. I was not having it. _Fuck off,_ I thought. A booming laugh sounded behind me and a choked off gasp was heard to my right. _Whoops, guess I said that out loud._

I turned my glare on the culprit for waking me from my restful nap, and was met with amused doe eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared into those beautiful brown orbs, until I snapped awake when my source of fascination suddenly became startled.

"Umm…" I stared wide-eyed at the now identified Peter and then took in Ned standing behind him, still laughing his ass off.

"It's time to go sleepyhead. Class is over," Ned managed to say after his giggle fit abided a bit. Peter stood up abruptly and walked out of the classroom, Ned following close behind. Me, still unsure of what had just occurred, blindly copied their actions and soon was outside school.

 _Ah poop, now I gotta walk all the way home._ Sighing at my unluckiness, my feet started making the long trek to the house I lived in. _Hopefully, he is still at work and won't return till late tonight._ I carried that hope with me as I walked the somewhat long somewhat short length back.

About halfway there, a sudden bout of hunger raked my stomach. I blame the nearby hotdog stand that had delicious smelling steam wafting from it. With the quick decision to satisfy my cravings, I swung my backpack off my shoulder and scrounged through it, looking for my wallet. A victorious smile graced my face as I found it and a lucky twenty dollar bill within. _This should be plenty._ Eager for food, I barely noticed the masculine hand yanking my wallet from my grasp until it was too late.

"What the- hey get back here! That was my hotdog money, you idiot!" And because I am a hypocrite, I became the idiot who followed the idiot that thought stealing was ok. Luckily, I have great stamina and I wasn't about to disappoint my stomach.

My feet pounded against the cement sidewalk; my pretty, white adidas holding up fairly well. The thief was making many turns as an effort to lose me. _Sucks bro that you just had to pick the one person who would chase after you instead of calling the cops._ So as I sprinted after him, I tried to memorize his clothing or any remarkable features on him. You know, in case I actually did need to report a theft to the police. But that is way to much work.

My personal, bad pickpocketer wore blue jeans, a black hood- _how stereotypical of him-_ and some Nike running shoes. The hood was down on his jacket, so I was able to glimpse the bleach blond hair that he was sporting. _That's not very smart in my opinion if your career is being a thief. Too recognizable._

Unexpectedly, the bleached boy darted into a hidden alleyway. I scrambled to a stop and quickly followed him. _Scooby and Shaggy would be proud of me for that one._

Confusion settled on my face when he stopped suddenly, turning around to face me. I stopped as well, and observed my surroundings. Looking up and around, we had ended up in a dead-end road with one lamp post that had an ominous, flickering light bulb. The alleyway tall walls blocked most of the sunlight, making it obtain an unearthly orange glow, and managing to hide whatever unknown trash and creatures inhabited the path. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Hey!" I called out to my thief, "I'm gonna need that money back!" The criminals face gained an evil smirk, accompanied by a quick flick of his wrist. Looking down, my eyes widened in fright as I saw the shiny glint of something held within his palm. _Oh boy, what did I just get myself into._

"You made a big mistake little girl by following me," his deep, cracking voice said. Our gazes were locked, mine in fright and his blue orbs portraying pure craziness. And of course, as I said before, I am an idiot.

"You know, that was completely unoriginal. That was totally something a pedofile or a criminal in a movie would say. You have _got_ to work on your catchphrases man." I swear I heard the unmistakable slap of a hand hitting a forehead echo in the alleyway. My assailant gained an amused look though. _At least someone finds me funny._

"Well I guess my victim has a little spunk in her. Too bad she will soon be gone."

"Hey, hey man! Can't we talk this out?" I raised my hands, palms outward in defense as the creeper slowly creeped forward, blade shining prettily. He didn't respond, and continued his silent advance.

Without warning, he lept forward with a snarl. I'll admit, a girly scream was released from my mouth, but I think the circumstances were acceptable. The funny thing was, was that he seemed to move in slow motion. I saw him swing his arm back, preparing to slash with his knife. I quickly jumped away as I saw the arc of the blade aimed straight at my face. _Oh shit this guy ain't joking around, and all he did was take my hotdog money,_ I internally pouted.

Once the bleached boy landed, he immediately pivoted towards me and slashed again. _Why is it always at my face?!_ I dodged as quickly as I could, but it was extremely difficult when I could see his next movement with my eyes but my muscles weren't conditioned to move that fast. As a result, thin slices appeared on my arms and legs, my clothing being neatly destroyed. _Boy that's a sharp blade._

My adrenaline kept me alive, slowly moving backwards. Panic flashed across my mind as I felt my back slam into the cement wall. _I need to get out of here fast._ The creep stopped for a short moment, the narcissistic bitch taking pleasure in my suffering for a short moment. I didn't hesitate.

Once he stopped moving, I immediately attacked with a straight kick to the jewels. He dropped to the ground groaning, cupping his you-know-what. I followed it by kicking the knife out of his hand, it sliding a few feet away and maybe me breaking a few of his fingers if his scream was any indication.

I didn't stop.

I punched him square in the nose. Blood spurted from his nostrils, and I felt a crunch against my knuckles. _Must've broke his nose._

As he lay there on the ground, I booked it out of the alleyway and into the crowd. I hustled down the street, towards my house. I sprinted up the stairs of my apartment and slammed the door shut.

Once inside my bedroom, I finally relaxed. The adrenaline rushed out of me and my body collapsed to the floor. I tried to wrap my head around what I just experienced, but I just could not comprehend the fact of how I was almost killed. Eventually, reality hit me like a semi-truck, and the tears of shock finally started flowing.

I sobbed into my shaking hands. My ragged hair forming a curtain around my face. I stayed in that position for a long time, only noticing the passing seconds because the sunlight illuminating my room slowly leaked out, leaving me to a despairing darkness.

 _Thump!_

I raised my head at the unnatural sound. In front of me, was my worn down backpack and a crisp twenty dollar bill on the front. I let out an amused chortle. _Of course Spiderman managed to get my backpack for to be the friendly neighborhood spidey, Peter, making sure I stay up to date in school_.

"Well I could've died! And you didn't do one thing! The one thing that was your only job! To protect New York's inhabitants, to protect me! But you didn't!" My chest heaved as I recovered from my sudden outburst, my yelling directed at the open window where the sounds of the city could be heard. _And I am sure with his little spider sense Parker better have heard me._

Luckily, the shouting seemed to have done some good. My head cleared a tiny bit so there wasn't a pounding migraine, but it also allowed me to notice my injuries.

Moving to stand up, I winced as all the little cuts decorating my skin stung sharply. Despite being shallow, boy did they hurt like hell. Quietly I shuffled over to my bathroom, doing my best to not jussle my appendages. Once there, I grabbed a towel and ran it underneath some cold water before starting to clean up my cuts. _It's times like these when I wish we could afford painkillers. Or at least some softener for the washing machine._ The scratchy towel I decided to use aggravated my cuts even more, but I kept at it. This was my only option to get these clean and try to limit the risk of infection.

After finally finishing, I observed the damage on a whole body scale. Scratches littered my legs and slightly deeper cuts could be seen all over my arms. Even a few cuts were located on my neck but they weren't too serious. _You wanna know the worst part of it? Well apparently I don't know how to punch correctly because I broke my thumb. I know, very classy of me. Accidently, before I hit the guy in the nose, I put my thumb inside my fist which is a big no no, and now I reap the consequences._

Releasing a shaky sigh, I conjure everything I remember about DIY splints and get to work. Have to say, the final product is not half bad. Beats going to the hospital and paying money to fix it. Plus, the hospital asks questions and I do not want to answer any.

Afterwards, I exited the bathroom and made my way gingerly to bed. My plan was to go straight to sleep because I was both physically and mentally exhausted. Yesterday was only the first day of school for me so all I got for homework was paperwork. Even those I finished quickly earlier in the day when all I had to do was forge my father's crappy signature. With that in mind, I fell into a dead sleep, imagining tomorrow.

 _I know that Spiderman was there but didn't help me. So how am I gonna punish Peter Parker tomorrow as retribution?_


	7. Chapter 7

_I know that Spiderman was there but didn't help me. So how am I gonna punish Peter Parker tomorrow as retribution?_

* * *

The next day started out very slow. Learning from my lesson yesterday morning, I forced myself to crawl out of bed immediately after I heard my alarm go off. It was no easy feat either. I think I just yanked myself off the bed to fall to the floor. Created a loud _bang,_ but it definitely got me awake. Also, there were a bunch of little cuts littering my skin from last night's encounter, so the rubbing of those on my sheets and especially flopping on the floor was very painful and _very_ effective at activating my nerves.

This morning, I was able to pack myself a satisfactory breakfast and lunch. I considered stopping at the sandwich shop again, but didn't want to intrude too often on that poor man.

My walk to school was uneventful, a complete contrast to my last expedition through the streets. _Stupid Spiderman for not helping me._ And yes, I am still incredibly mad at Peter if you couldn't tell. No amount of beauty sleep could abate my annoyance.

Arriving at the school, the area was, as expected, deserted. I ignored the horror movie vibe of the abandoned parking lot, and headed over to my trusty, rusty bench. Luckily, there wasn't as much dew on the seat as yesterday so that little detail already improved my mood even if it was a small amount. Another plus to the morning was I didn't have to suffer an encounter with Flash's obnoxiousness. I simply enjoyed my quant breakfast while listening to the sounds of birds and humans awakening.

When it was opening time, I walked indoors, visited my locker, and went to class. The classroom door was open, but no teacher visible. I shrugged and plopped myself down in my chair. My head flopped forward to rest on the desk. _Might as well catch a few more minutes of sleep before the normal torture routine._

"Well good morning Mr. Parker!"

My eyelids shot open and I jerked my torso so that I was sitting up straight. Whipping my head around, I stared at the classroom door trying to get a glance through the window. _I'm really hoping my ears deceive me. I want some shut eye before I whoop his ass!_

But no!

Through the small window, was Mr. Claud talking tiredly to a boy, naive to the pissed off girl waiting inside. _Nobody disrupts my sleep, especially not you Parker._ My body turned unnervingly cold, and I sharpened my glare so they were like ice daggers as I stared at the curly mop of brown hair. My hostile attitude must have alerted Peter's spidey-senses because I observed his form quickly tense, and him shuffle around the teacher so he could gain a new angle into the class. And he was met with the pretty sight of my death glare.

I watched him as he watched me. He nodded his head mindlessly at the teacher next to him who still spoke, not noticing the change in atmosphere. Peter was the first to break the staring contest, turning back towards the teacher and muttering something. Not too soon after, they both walk into the classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Claud, startled.

"Oh my, it's freezing in here isn't it?" He shivered dramatically and Peter immediately looked at me. I give him a "what" look, _you know the look,_ and returned my head to the sleeping position.

Resting my head on my arms, a biting cold attacked my cheek and I jerked back with a yelp. I stared at my arms, the veins beneath my skin glowing an erie blue.

A calloused hand grabbed my arm, pulling it towards the owner. Peter stared down at my arms, a surprised expression on his face that mirrored my own.

"I gotta tell Stark…" he muttered mindlessly, moving slightly to block the teacher's sight of me with his body. I raised an unimpressed eyebrow, noting his slip-up. _Dude I'm not supposed to know about you and Stark being superhero buds. You can't just go saying anything you want dum dum._

"You know Stark?" I questioned. Peter's head shot up and stared bug eyed at me, a red blush creeping on his cheeks. He stuttered out a response in typically Parker fashion. Although, I already knew what his stilted answer would be.

 _You have a Stark Internship._

"I have a Stark Internship." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his free hand. I nodded my head in understanding, my slight tease of Parker over.

Suddenly, I remembered that I was mad at Peter, or more specifically Spiderman. Also, that he was Spiderman and he just stated he was going to report this strange anomaly to Tony Stark aka Iron Man. That could not happen. My life was already shit.

"You cannot tell Stark," I fiercely whispered at him. Peter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, looking back at my arms.

"But…"

"No Parker." I yanked myself from his grip, internally surprised that he didn't use his spider strength on me.

I laid my head down once again, pleased to feel that my temperature was normal. I could tell Peter wanted to say more, but he wisely dropped the subject, taking his seat next to me. I groaned. _Great. Now I get to fell him stare at me for the rest of class. Fan-fucking-tastic._

* * *

The next few classes were strenuous on my mental capacity. Parker got as close to me as possible throughout each class, shooting worried looks at me every 2 minutes. Even the occasional class with Ned had me bombarded with questions about the barely visible slices on my skin. _Just chill out already I'm not going to explode!_

We were currently in math learning some calculus crap, but I was counting down the seconds until lunch and a minute of freedom.

 _5,4,3,2,1. Freedom!_

I jumped out of my seat joyously when the bell rang. But before I could leave, the teacher called me over. Still happy for lunch, I strolled on over to her where she handed me a blue slip. Slightly confused, I read it. _I'm being picked up early? What the…_

Alarm bells were going off in my head, but I decided to humor the note. So against my better judgement, I went to the office, where I was met with a nightmare.

"Oh Mr. Stark, you're so smart!" the desk lady giggled up to said man leaning casually on her front desk. Stark, who was cleaning his trademark sunglasses with his shirt, placed them back on his face nonchalantly.

"Oh yes I am undeniably incredibly smart," he muttered, an annoyed expression briefly crossing his face. It quickly disappeared however, when he recognized me silently fuming near the doorway.

"My sweet little niece!" the billionaire approached me with open arms and an obnoxious smirk on his face, ignoring my visible disdain. I could feel myself heating up in anger, slowly turning my face red.

Without second thought, I turned around and stomped out of the main office and then the school, ignoring protests from Stark, the desk lady, and the push-over security guard. _I don't even know why I'm so mad,_ I thought to myself as I stormed off, _but I do know I'm gonna punch Stark in the face if he said one more word. After what he said last time and just who he is, I need to keep him at an angry distance._

I got perhaps a mile away from the school before the idiotic genius caught up to me.

"You know, it would've been really nice if you just waited for me." _And of course you would think a normal person would've ran to catch an angry teenager, but not Tony Stark!_ I looked to my left to see Stark's sleek, black, expensive car rolling next to me, and the billionaire's head sticking out the front window. _I hope Happy, who I'm assuming is driving, rolls up the window and decapitates you right now._ I hope my glare conveyed this thought to him.

"And yes I realize I am not your favorite person right now," I rolled my eyes at him, "but recent information has revealed some interesting qualities about _you_." My step faltered. "And now I need some questions answered."

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Oh god, that was probably the most unoriginal response ever._

"Well," Stark chuckled, "you don't have much of a choice."

"Sorry to say Mr. Stark but I am not going anywhere with you and if you force me to go with you that is technically kidnapping. Nobody is above the law out on the streets, not even Iron Man. And you're on my turf, so a simple, helpless scream from such a simple, helpless girl will immediately gather attention, whether from authorities or the public who can simply pull out a cell phone and record their beloved local billionaire abducting a womanly teenager. Such a good image you would set up for yourself Mr. Stark."

He barked a laugh. I looked at him confused.

"What is it?"

"Oh little girl, I knew you would be difficult, what woman isn't, and therefore I have a contingency plan. See you soon." With a little wave, the blacked out window closed and they drove away.

 _What is he planning? A backup plan? Who could possibly be his backup?_ I stopped in my tracks and internally whined when I finally realized. _But he's supposed to be in scho-!_

I'm yanked off my feet and into a strong embrace, the ground leaving my feet in a second and the distance between me and sweet, sweet Earth increasing.

"What the actual fuck Spiderman!" I yelled straight into my captors ear, hoping to mess up his sensitive hearing. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea._

Peter violently flinched, losing grip on his web and sending us into a freefall. And I know I say I'm not a screamer, but I am screaming my fucking head off right now!

"Stop screaming!" Peter yelled at me. I automatically clamp my mouth shut. He shoots another web at a nearby building and we're back to swinging through the streets. "Well that was fun!" Spiderman said breathlessly.

I stare at his white lenses incredulously and he stared back confused.

"What?" he asked innocently. I shake my head in disbelief. _I'm not even gonna get into how much that wasn't fun. But I do have some questions._

"What are you doing? This is still kidnapping me."

"No I'm not! All I'm doing is saving innocent civilians from evil kidnappers that lurk in black fancy cars!" _Well played Stark._

"But I can still scream and shout bad things about you and my safety."

"Actually ma'am, if you haven't noticed, I have a pretty good reputation around here so I don't think that will work. They'll just think you are a traumatized girl that I just saved." I could feel the smirk in his voice. I huff in defeat, accepting my fate for now. "Now lady, it would be very helpful if you held onto to me in someway so I can get us to the tower faster." I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Oh but Spiderman," I reply in an overly girly voice, "you are just so strong and muscle-y that you shouldn't even need my help. So no!" I end in a shout which he flinched away from. He released a frustrated sigh.

"If you wanna be like that then ok…" he grumbled.

Suddenly, I'm flipped over his shoulder staring down at the streets below us. _I think I'm gonna be sick._

The rest of the journey was me kicking and punching Peter's back, making his job as difficult as possible. _If I'm being kidnapped I'm sure not gonna make it easy on them. Duh._

We must've been quite a sight swinging into Stark tower. I'm surprised Stark didn't bust out laughing when we landed on his balcony. Spiderman couldn't drop me any quicker.

"Ouch," I grumbled as I got off the floor, standing to face Iron Man and his prodigy. Crossing my arms defensively I said, "Alright how we doing this?"

"Well," Stark swirled his glass containing an amber liquid ( _Definitely needs it if he wants to deal with a pissed off Hannah right now),_ "I want to know the full extent of your powers. You know, your origin, history, are you evil or a good guy, classic interrogation stuff." He took a gulp of his drink.

 _Hold up. Powers?_


End file.
